


Routine

by Pandasushiroll



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: Bucky makes one of Clint's fantasies come true.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CircleUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleUp/gifts).



> Happy birthday! 
> 
> This is pron. Filthy pron.

"Call it." 

Bucky doesn't stop cleaning his gun. "Second one." 

"No  _ way _ . It doesn't have her dream kitchen." 

"Yeah but it _ ' _ s got that playroom and the pool. It'll get the kids out of her office." 

Clint chomps down on the fruity popsicle in his mouth, wincing as his teeth chill. "You think she wants them out that badly?" 

Bucky reaches over without looking away from the screen to scratch the back of Clint's neck. A silent, but affectionate check in. His fingers stay just below the hairline, light but present. Clint hums and then Bucky pulls away. "Yeah, doll. I think she does." 

Clint frowns at the screen, as if this executive working at home has personally wronged him. His face changes when he hears Bucky chuckle. He makes a sound that's something dignified like "hah?"

(His mouth is full.) 

"You're real cute like this." He muses. 

When Clint gets embarrassed, its a whole production. There's a lot of humming and noises. He shakes his head to deny this claim. 

\--

"Good?" 

Clint's arms stretch out so beautifully above his head. He nods. With his wrists tied he looks so pliant, and startlingly relaxed. It's a sign of trust and Bucky revels in it. He can't resist tracing the line of the archer's jaw. 

When the cold metal of his fingers get just beneath Clint's lips, they part invitingly, and he can't resist slipping them into his mouth. 

"You're so sweet for me like this, doll." He murmurs, voice low and hungry. "I'll take my time with you today." 

The promise gets a soft whimper in response. Clint is addicting. The hard candy that starts off extremely sour but reveals itself to be sweet. 

"I have a surprise for you." He adds, quiet, Clint can't see him anymore, he's stepped away to get something and Clint is  _ vibrating  _ with excitement. 

"What is it?" 

A soft chuckle. 

"I invited a friend over to join us." Friend? The question must be on his face because he adds, "Member that dream you told me about?" 

Oh. Fuck. 

Clint swallows. "Yeah."

"Well," A grin. "We're going to make that a reality today."

\--

When their guest arrives Clint is absolutely beside himself with excitement. He understands why Bucky tied him up early. To get him needy and pliant. There's a toy buzzing loudly in his ass when their guest steps in. He's been blindfolded but allowed to keep his hearing aids so he can still hear everything going on. And god. 

Suddenly a voice so deep and low is in his ear he almost comes from the first sentence, "I can't wait to take you apart, sweetheart." 

First of all. 

He's always sort of had a  _ thing  _ for Phil's voice. Look. He's not proud of it. He thinks Phil is kind of an unexpressive asshole but he has this way of speaking that makes everything sound important. And when he's directing that toward you it's like you're suddenly the center of the universe. So yeah, it makes Clint tremble. 

Bucky chuckles. "Damn that's a beautiful blush." He touches Clint's thigh. 

He whimpers out, "What are you gonna do to me?" 

"Well first. It's important for you to understand the rules." Phil says it quietly. Professional. God why is that so hot? 

"It's also important," Bucky intersects, "To remember who he belongs to." 

Oh fuck. 

Yeah so--the thing about that dream? He fantasized about Bucky and Phil fighting over ownership of him while they fucked him senseless. And now it was playing out in front of him. He can't see it all but he can hear it. 

"We'll see about that." It's growled and since when does Phil Coulsen growl at anyone? 

He feels the cool metal of Bucky's fingers by his ass, inching toward the toy to pull it out at an agonizingly slow pace. Clint moans but the sound is cut short when Phil's thumb snags his bottom lip and pulls it down so his mouth opens wider. 

"I'd like you to use your mouth for something else." 

An eager nod. "Please." 

He hears Phil unzipping his pants, but he can't devote all his attention to that because suddenly a searing heat is surrounding his cock. So he cries out and arches. 

Phil clicks his tongue. "Now, now. I'd like you to focus, Clint." 

Whimpering, he says, "Y-yes, sir." 

"Open your mouth." 

He does and the moment he feels Phil's cock against his lips is the same moment he feels cool metal pushing into him. Fuck its amazing. To be filled at both ends. His legs twitch, thighs quivering as he struggles to hold still. Bucky is between his legs, working two fingers into him while his mouth--his sinful fucking mouth--sucks Clint's cock like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. 

They continue like that, with Phil stroking Clint's hair and fucking his mouth while Bucky makes a mess of him with his fingers and mouth. It doesn't take long to get Clint tense and ready to come. But right when he's on the edge, everything stops. 

He keens, like he's been wounded. "No!" 

"No?" It's Phil.

A pinch to his nipple and another wounded noise. Bucky is the one who administers the punishment. 

"You will wait to come until we give you permission, Clint." 

It's the hottest thing he's ever heard. 

The blindfold is slowly removed. So he can see Bucky stripping off his clothes. And then Phil's. He takes so long that it gives Clint enough time to push back off the edge. God this is hotter than his fantasy. 

Bucky cradles his jaw after he kisses him for several hungry moments. "He's going to fuck you and I'm going to fuck your mouth. And you're going to come on his cock. Alright, doll?" 

He moans. 

"That's an order. Do you understand?" Bucky repeats, growling against Clint's lips. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good boy." 

Phil is--much more intense than he looks. When he pushes in Clint expects all his thrusts to be measured and controlled. But he learns very quickly that Phil  _ can  _ lose control. He isn't always so buttoned up. And that is a heady realization. That his body is the thing that erases that control. His thrusts are wild and sloppy. And Bucky spends the entire time working Clint through it, kissing his lips, his face, his neck, and keeping a firm hand on Clint's cock as Phil pistons his hips forward. 

Just when Clint get to the brink they stop again. They make him wait and he's sobbing within minutes, begging for one of them to fuck him. 

"Who do you belong to?" Bucky hisses. So turned on that his eyes are black. 

"You.  _ You. _ " Clint is pleading or sobbing or  _ something  _ he doesn't even know. "Please, please, please make me come. You said--you said I could come on his cock." 

"Sometimes things change." Phil says it cooly. And it makes Clint moan. "Would you like that? To come on my cock? I'd like to hear you ask for it." 

Clint is trembling. So deliciously aroused. His cock is a weeping pink mess. "Yes. Yes. Please let me come on your cock, sir. Please." 

Phil hums. 

_ "Please. _ I want you to fuck me and--and--and--" He sobs, so delightfully overwhelmed. "And I want James to fuck my mouth  _ please. _ "

James. 

It's how Bucky knows that Clint is right in that perfect subspace. "He's ready." 

They set up again. With Phil between his legs and Bucky by his face. And they give him  _ exactly _ what he'd begged for. But it isn't enough. After he comes once, he wants Bucky to fuck him and they switch. And it isn't until after he's been completely fucked into a state of bliss by both of them that he sags against the bed, exhausted. 

"You did splendidly, Barton." Phil murmurs in his ear as he unties one wrist. Bucky is on the other side, untying the other. 

Clint makes a soft sound in response. 

"Such a good boy." Bucky kisses his neck. "My good boy." 

Sweet jesus. 

After petting his hair for a few moments, Bucky sets about cleaning him up. Phil helps him a little, but after a while he leaves because Clint  _ does  _ belong to James and--well the aftercare is one of his favorite parts. But he leaves with the offer of repeating the experience. 

They are left to lay in each others arms. Clint tucks his face into Bucky's neck. And he murmurs, "Read between the lines."

"Love ya, too." It gets a chuckle and a kiss to his head. "You sweet little thing." 


End file.
